


Sirius Rising

by CinruCross



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, dragon - Freeform, fight, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinruCross/pseuds/CinruCross
Summary: Just a short action scene involving a wolf, a dragon, and somebody trapped in a castle. Somewhat graphic bloody-ness.





	Sirius Rising

The ground shook as the dragon landed in the gaping courtyard lined with cobbles and toppled stone ruins, its great grey-green wings hurling wind at the grey wolf who stood planted stubbornly in the great beast’s path. He loosed a growl at the dragon as it folded its wings and looked down at the canine, who brandished a double-bladed knife in his jaws. Lightning flashed all across the sky.

  
“Sirius, no!" came a voice from a tower behind the dragon, nearly drowned out by the rolls of thunder. "Stay back, you can’t win!”

  
_Carlyle!_ Sirius twitched his ears and raised his tail.  _I'll take that as a challenge._ He charged suddenly, closing the distance between himself and the dragon’s thick legs before it could even react.  _Give him back you glorified bat!_ Sirius howled in his mind, lunging with his small blades to strike at the dragon's legs. The dragon’s maw opened and a torrent of fire shot forth. Sirius’ eyes flashed with a harsh light, his form vanishing and then reappearing just behind the dragon’s head in a powder blue flash. His two small blades, protruding from either side of his mouth, lit up with a bright blue sheen and he swung his head.

  
The dragon’s fire scorched the ground and the beast wailed sharply, a slice painted down the back of its neck from Sirius’ strike. It bled all over it's neck and shoulders, dark red blood gushing, glittering rain of scales smashed and raining down to mix with globs of blood on the way. Sirius fell onto one of the dragon's horns, crouching low to hang on as it reeled in pain.  _Surprised?_ he chuckled inwardly, pleased, but there was no time to dwell on the hit. His chest shook, bones rattling with the dragon's rumbling growl as his eyes searched for somewhere he could grasp onto upon seeing its folded pair of wings begin to open. _There!_ Sirius disappeared again, this time flashing down to break through a scale and drive one side of his brilliantly glowing knives into the space between the dragon’s wings as they spread and flapped. The pair lifted into the evening sky, Sirius’ body lurched alongside the dragon’s, his claws and knife bracing against the buffeting winds. The dragon's blood welled up around where he stabbed in as deep as he could, wriggling his head around to drive the blade deeper, not minding the blood on the side of his muzzle.

Effortlessly, the ground was a memory in the distance and it was all Sirius could do to not let go. The dragon’s tail swung up through the air as it soared through the sky. The sharp whistle of it cut through the air, alerting Sirius to an incoming strike. Unable to look, he didn't think twice and dislodged his knife. His eyes lit up once more, carrying him away in a flash of blue light. The dragon whipped it’s own back and roared in frustration and pain, blasting fire where Sirius reappeared near one of its wings. He flattened his ears and took the blast head on, unable to teleport again so soon. The flames scorched his grey fur and he gripped the hilt of his knife between his teeth, blood of the dragon on his face scorched off along with his whiskers. The searing pain of burns bloomed all across his face and limbs as he curled mid-air into a ball, but his small form was engulfed by the flames, and he felt the scorching heat tear down his back as well.

Singed from nose to tail and falling, Sirius dug deep and directed his gaze to those grey-green, leathery wings as the flames cleared for a moment. The dragon turned, gaping maw open and barrelling towards the falling wolf. Another brilliant burst of blue stuttered from behind his eyes and swallowed his falling form. He flashed back into view very close to the dragon’s other wing and swung his head again and again, sending a flurry of strikes through the air and ripping open stripes in the beast’s wing.

The dragon’s shrill screech of cut through Sirius’ head like a lance and the wolf shut his eyes. Everything was wind and rushing and the sound of the dragon desperately flapping the one good wing it had left.  _Got you, you insolent lizard._ Moments later, Sirius cracked open one of his eyes, the whistle of the wind high in his ears.

He could see the tower now, where he’d heard Carlyle’s voice, it was getting closer and closer. The dragon’s descent spiraled some ways away from Sirius’ and the wolf’s body refused to move, the brilliant light failing to rise around him and in his eyes as he fell

He saw the tower, but between the wind in his eyes and his burns, nothing was in focus. His heartbeat quickened, and the ground seemed to rise up to meet him. _Where are you, Carlyle?_


End file.
